New Jersey
skyline from across the Hudson River in Union City.]] (then Mayor of Newark) at a 2010 red carpet event.]] quarter in an ad for the United States Mint.]] New Jersey is the 3rd state of the United States of America. * According to Of Muppets and Men, Richard Hunt was born and largely grew up in New Jersey (this was confirmed on The MuppetCast, in an interview with Richard's mother Jane Hunt). * In an Ernie and Bert sketch from Sesame Street's first season, Ernie shows off his "R" collection, which includes one from a football game between Rutgers University and a Rhode Island college team. * Bert mentions shooting pigeon footage in Asbury Park in "Doin' the Pigeon." * Lydia, the tattooed pig, has a tattoo of the iconic scene of George Washington crossing the Delaware River at Trenton, NJ. The Sesame Muppets also re-enact Washington crossing the Delaware in The Sesame Street 1976 Calendar. * In Episode 0961 of Sesame Street, Biff and Sully approach Judy Collins to sing a song with their group. When Judy asks if Sully can actually sing, Biff replies, "Does Sully sing? Is Newark a city?!" * In Episode 217 of The Muppet Show, when Kermit discovers the cow backstage, he remarks "I think they're gonna love the show in Jersey." * Guy Smiley's hair for the game show "What Is It?" was done by Raul of Hoboken. * "Born to Add" claims "There's a lot of us adders on the Jersey Shore." * The doctor in The Muppets Take Manhattan suggests that Kermit is "Mr. Enrico Tortellini, of Passaic, New Jersey." * Captain Vegetable's home base is a secret garden somewhere in New Jersey. * In Don't Eat the Pictures, while observing the classing painting of George Washington crossing the Delaware, Bert gives a passionate speech about his mission to reach New Jersey. Ernie asks why he simply didn't take the George Washington Bridge. * Adrienne Bip is from Nutley, New Jersey. * In The Muppet Christmas Carol, while being chased by a cat, Rizzo the Rat hollers, "I'm from Jersey!" * The Elephant Elevator Operator muses in his self-titled Sesame Street song that one of his potential occupations could have been a "lifeguard on the New Jersey Shore." * In Episode 3129 of Sesame Street, agent Bernie books his all-animal band for a gig in Parsippany. * During the opening song in Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake, everyone compares Big Bird's birthday to a beautiful place. Oscar the Grouch sings "anyplace in Jersey on a rainy day!" * Big Bird visits Union City in a "Big Bird's Video Postcards" segment. * In the Sesame Street song, "I'm Talkin' Love", Herry Monster guesses the far away place Trisha Yearwood's friend is in is New Jersey. * Kermit notes that many of the costumes for CinderElmo were imported from New Jersey in a bonus feature interview. * During an appearance on Family Feud, Johnny Fiama mentioned that he was from Camden, NJ. * In The Muppet Show Live, Miss Piggy appeared on a TV monitor, and told Kermit that she couldn't appear at Muppetfest because she was busy at "Piggyfest, a celebration of all things moi. And let me tell you, Bayonne is lovely this time of year." * Pepe the King Prawn is seemingly obsessed with the geography of the northeastern United States, in particular, New Jersey. His favorite vacation location is Camden. * In a "Monster Clubhouse" segment, the monsters receive a postcard from Minnie Golf in Tiny Town, New Jersey. * Singing Telegram Messenger Grover mentions a singing gig he has in Teaneck in Bert & Ernie's Word Play. * The Westfield Garden State Plaza, located in Paramus, was the filming location for All-Star Alphabet. * Trash Gordon once defeated a nasty inhabitant of the Planet Pizza by trapping them in a pizza box and sending them to New Jersey. * During "No Room for Boring," Rizzo mentions playing "hackeysack in Hackensack, New Jersey." * Little Children, Big Challenges: Divorce features a film segment ("Chase's Story") shot on-location in Hillsdale. * In Elmo's Christmas Countdown, Santa Claus claims he was pulled over on the Garden State Parkway for speeding. * In The Muppet CD-ROM: Muppets Inside, Gonzo, trapped to the spinning wheel for "Scope That Song," claims he's insured by Lloyds of Hackensack. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Real World Locations